NGW's History of Championships
New Gen Wrestling had a history of title changes in the course of it's years. Some of those changes occured when that title a vacated and some were changed in controversial fashion. Those champions listed have won it within NGW's career. =Men's Championships= World Heavyweight Championship The highest prestige title in New Gen Wrestling was worn to those who endured alot and carries the NGW name in the men's division. This was first crowned at Survival of the Best 2004. Champion List Notes :*1 - Held a One-Night Tournament to crown the first-ever NGW Champion, this was the finals. :*4 - Duke regained the title later that night :*5 - After Monty's win, the title was renamed the NGW World Heavyweight Championship :*12 - During VV06, Theo announced to vacate the title and made a tournament that began on the WarZone show after :*13 - This was the finals of the tournament, in a TLC match :*14 - This was the tie-breaker in the WarGames, in which Team NGW won :*16 - Brock was the "Masked Man" and entered late in the match :*17 - Main Event of the Multi-League CPV :*18 - Brock regained it on the WarZone episode after CAW Destiny III Tag Team Championship This is the only title made for the tag team division. This was not debuted until Fall Brawl 2004. Champions List Notes :*1 - Part of the WarGames in a Tag Team Ladder match''(Team NGW v Team Final Fantasy)'' :*2 - Tommy & Lance def. C.J. & Sean Johnson in a Cage match, earlier in the night, to get the title shot :*3 - Tag Team Hell in a Cell match :*4 - The Turks (Reno & Rude) debuted :*6 - One member from each team is represented in the Fatal 4-Way Ladder match :*12 - Tag Team Ladder match International Championship This is the mid-carder's title belt in the men's division, debuting at New Year's Bash 2006 Pre-Show. Champion List Notes :*1 - Triple Threat match :*2 - Muhammad revealed as Sephiroth in disguise on the 4/8/06 WarZone episode :*3 - Shaft later renamed himself as Samuel L. Jackson on the folloing WarZone episode =Womens Championships= Women's Championship The next highest prestige title, as this is to represent the women of NGW. This title debuted along with the World Heavyweight Championship at Survival of the Best 2004. Champion List Notes :*1 - Fatal 4-Way match :*3 - 2-on-1 Handicap Tables match where she also won the Rumble Roses Championship :*4 - Title became Vacated on the following WarZone episode :*5 - Jill & Ami won the Lethal Tag Tournament prior to this match and this was for the vacated title :*6 - Britney returned and teamed with Jessica, as Ami teamed up with Usagi in the Fatal 4-Way match; the title was vacated after The O.C.'s loss at Fall Brawl 2006 :*7 - the title was to be awarded to the winner of the Women's Ultimate Elimination match Women's Tag Team Championship The only tag team title made for the women's tag team division. This title debuted along with the World Heavyweight Championship at Survival of the Best 2004. Champions List Notes :*1 - Women's Tag Team tournament finals, TLC match :*2 - Minako turned on Usagi after the match, title awarded to Minako on 3/17/05 WarZone episode after the 1-on-1 match against her co-champion, Usagi. :*3 - Sailor Senshi Brawl match :*7 - After the match, Yuna & Rikku rivaled each other until SuperBrawl 3 :*9 - Tifa & Ami won the belts @ Fully Loaded 07, but the Simpson Sisters challenged the contract ruling of "overpowering". This lead up to the rematch, in a Bikini Brawl. Internet Vixen's Championship The women's mid-card title, is equivalent to the International title. This debuted at New Year's Bash 2006 Pre-Show, along with the International Title. Champions List Notes :*1 - 10-Woman Battle Royale, last four participants turns it into a fatal 4-way; the following WarZone episode "Aeris" changed her name to Aerith while keeping her last name. :*3 - Nudist Colony match :*5 - Part of the WarGames, was to be a tag team match, but Tifa left to find Ami while Aerith defends it in a handicap style :*8 - Lita's career was on the line. With this loss, Lita has been retired from NGW. Rumble Roses Championship The women's hardcore title, is equivalent to the regular Hardcore title, except for that it's only for the women and the 24/7 Rule. This debuted at New Year's Bash 2005. Champion List Notes :*2 - Aeris held the title for 1 Hour 36 Minutes 54 Seconds; Ami won it along with the Women's Championship :*3 - Ashlee Simpson attacked Ami, helping Tifa win the belt =Inter-Gender Titles= Hardcore Championship This title can be worn by anyone and can be won at any moment whenever the 24/7 rule is in effect. It's best known for the infamous Hardcore Frenzy, where multiple changes occur within SuperBrawl's event. Since this title actually began on the very first WarZone episode, October 9, 2004, and the evidence of the first three episodes are missing, the title history will not be made at the time. Million Dollar Championship Season four's exclusive title brings in a new challenge to the superstars: if you win it and keep it until the end of the season, you win the Million Dollars! But the catch is that you must defend it every week, and at every CPV, until the season is done. These champions had the chance but the one below them wanted it more! Notes :*1 - Five men and five women participated in the battle royal to declare the first champion :*4 - Extreme Rules match